She's A Dancer
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: One-shot. Who knew Sam could dance, Freddie thought as he watched his friend dance somewhat provactively beside him. Sam looked at him and grinned. Freddie just smiled, he found new reasons to love her every day. FreddiexSam.


**Wow! I was shocked! I got so many reviews on my ideas… Here's another one you guys wanted!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**She's A Dancer"  
FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

I glanced up from my cup. It was so hot and sweaty inside this dance club. I got up from my chair that was placed alongside the wall and began weaving my way through the throng of dancing bodies. I looked around for my two friends. I was beginning to regret coming to this party alone. Both Sam and Carly had brought dates, but Carly wanted me to tag along. She thought I was becoming too depressed post-Melanie breakup. I sighed; I still missed her. And spending the night with her twin sister did not help matters, that's for sure. Ever since Melanie and I broke up I had been avoiding Sam. It just brought up those feelings I was trying to suppress when I looked into Sam's eyes; they were the same ocean blue as Melanie's. Although their similarities stopped at their looks, I still couldn't help but feeling vulnerable.

I found Sam standing off to one side of the bar. She was speaking with the bartender who was shaking his head and waving his hands around. I smiled and shook my head; leave it to Sam to get into an argument with the bartender. I walked over to her and gently gripped her waist, pulling her away. She turned to me; her face was red and her lips were set in a thin line. She growled at me.

"What the heck is your problem, Benson?! Can't you see I was busy?" She fumed. I rolled my eyes and glanced sideways at the bartender. He looked relieved to be rid of the fiery blonde.

I looked back to Sam, "What exactly were you trying to do? You can't buy alcohol, Sam. You're only twenty." I told her sensibly. She huffed and rolled her eyes at me. I constantly had to remind her she wasn't twenty one yet, despite her efforts to twist around the laws.

"Yes, yes, Fredwiena, you tell me this all the time, remember?" Her eyes dulled for a moment before she glanced away from me. A smile spread across her face and she looked back at me, her eyes now sparkling with mischief. I forced back a groan; I was so glad I forgot my wallet at home. She batted her eyelashes at me and gripped onto my arm. "Freddie." She oozed with so much sweetness it made my teeth ache.

"No." I shook my head before she could even request that I buy her alcohol. Sam was constantly asking me to bum her alcohol since I had turned twenty one a few months prior. No matter how many times she asked, I always refused. There was no way I was giving any minor alcohol. Especially not ones named Samantha Puckett. She was bad enough sober. She sighed and scowled at me.

"Why do you have to be such a prude?" She asked, letting go of my arm. I ignored her rude comments and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the bar and the temptation. I walked around the mob of dancers in the center and stopped when I got to an empty booth in the corner. I set my cup with my remaining vodka in it and sat down. Sam grumbled, but sat down beside me anyway. My cell phone began to vibrate in my pocket, so I glanced down to pull it out.

I looked at the screen and flipped it open. "Hello?" I looked at Sam; she had my cup in her hand and smirked when she saw me. I rolled my eyes at her. She set the cup back down onto the table. I peered into it; it was completely empty. I glared at her.

"FREDDIE?" The person on the other line was shouting. I recognized the voice as Carly's.

"Yeah?" I spoke into the receiver. There was the same loud bass in the background, and then it slowly got quieter.

"Where are you?" She asked in a semi-normal voice.

"We're by the door." I answered her.

"Oh, is Sam with you? Her date said she ditched him awhile ago. Something about nubs and alcohol?"

I chuckled and glanced at my blonde friend. Sam shot me a puzzled look. "Probably." I answered Carly. Carly told me to stay put and she was coming right over. I agreed and ended the call.

"Sam, why did you drink the rest of my drink? I really needed that." I told her. She just snorted a laugh.

"I bet I needed it more, Freddo."

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled. I was going to make that my only drink tonight, but since I didn't even get to finish it I decided I'd get another one. I stood up and pulled out my money to make sure I had enough.

"Sam, stay here and wait for Carly. She's coming over here." I explained. "I'll be back. I'm going to get a drink." She waved me off with her hand. I sighed, but decided to ignore it. It was just so much easier than arguing.

I turned and walked back through the dance floor. I reached the bar and asked the bartender for straight vodka with coke. If it was going to be my last drink I figured it may as well count for something.

As I reached our table once more I noticed Carly and two guys were there alongside her. I took a gulp of my drink and took a deep breath.

"Hey Carl's." I greeted her and sat down. Sam leaned forward over the table to peer into my cup.

"Hmm, coke and vodka?" She questioned, her lips curling into a smile. The guy standing beside her chuckled and placed his hand on her back.

"Want one, babe?" He questioned, causing Sam to beam up at him. She shook her head excitedly and stood up.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and weaved him to the bar. I sighed and looked down into my drink.

"You told her she couldn't have one, didn't you?" Carly asked me as she sat down. I just nodded and took another sip.

"She never listens." Carly laughed.

"Yeah, but have you ever _seen_ that girl drunk?" I asked in annoyance. Carly shook her head. "Oh it gets bad." I told her darkly.

"That bad?" Carly asked in disbelief. I nodded and chugged the rest of my drink. I was tired of dealing with Sam sober. I knew two drinks wouldn't get me drunk, but it would sure do the trick to get me a little tipsy.

"Yeah…" I whispered as Sam bounded back to the table and plopped down beside Carly. She took a long swig of her drink and smiled at me. Her date walked up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. I looked around for Carly's date, but he must've disappeared.

"See Fredilini, I can handle a little bit of liquor. You just don't trust me." She laughed and took another sip. I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sam!" I shouted over the loud bass of the music. It was making my head thump. She turned to look at me. She finished off her third drink and walked over to me, a smile on her face the entire time. I was getting pretty annoyed. Her date just kept buying her drinks; and I was afraid I knew his intentions behind that. I would just have to make sure she went home with me.

"What Fredichini?" She smiled and began dancing when a new song came on. She put her hands above her head and began to swivel her hips in a circular motion. She closed her eyes and bent her legs at the knees. Her long, blonde, curly waves bounced gracefully around her face. Her cheeks were tinted a bright pink. Her lips moved into a small smile. She stepped closer to me, never missing a beat. Now she was close enough that she was lightly grazing my thigh when she swiveled her hips forward. I couldn't help but think it, but she looked beautiful.

Her eyes slowly opened as the song changed and she brought her hands down to grasp mine. She pulled me closer to her and started up her hip movements once more. As the friction increased I couldn't help but blush. She was grinding. With me as her chosen partner. I awkwardly placed my hands lightly on her hips and started to sway to the beat. She groaned and grasped my hands once more, forcing them harder on her hips. I did as she wanted and pulled her closer. I bent down a little and moved my hips with hers. She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around my neck. I glanced down at her face, taking in every detail about it. Her eyes met mine and I noticed how they sparkled. She smiled a shy smile up at me and clasped her hands tighter behind my neck, forcing me to bend my head closer to hers.

Our bodies were now perfectly meshed together as we moved violently to the thumping beat of the music. Our noses were a few inches from touching and our stare never wavered. Her eyes had glazed over from the liquor, but they were still the most beautiful, clearest blue I had ever seen and she held my eyes glued to them with such an intensity that my stomach flipped over and felt as if it was going to come up into my mouth. She leaned up to whisper into my ear.

"You okay?" Her hot breath blew onto my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I gulped and nodded. I didn't trust my voice to speak. Though, I wasn't sure why I was having these reactions to Sam. I mean, it was _Samantha_ _Puckett_, my best friend, best enemy; it was so unnatural for me to be having these feelings for her; even if it was the alcohol affecting me.

She pulled back a little, just so she could look into my eyes. As they connected once more I realized we had stopped moving and now we stood still among a dance floor full of bodies being wildly flung about. The look in her eyes reflected the same feeling I had in mine. It was pure want and desire.

She smiled a cocky smile and leaned closer so our noses just barely touched. My breathing became labored from the thoughts of what could happen running through my head.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, sounding concerned. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing." I breathed. She smiled, looking unsure now. I brought one of my hands up from her waist to securely hold her head in place. Then I leaned in, my eyes slowly shutting, before our lips met in a whirlwind of rushing thoughts and passion. I grazed her bottom lip with my tongue and she gently opened her mouth, allowing me inside. She let out a low moan and pushed her body closer to mine. Both of my hands now gripped onto her sides, holding on for dear life. She smiled a little into the kiss and deepened it.

I didn't know why I had the sudden urge to kiss her. A week ago I was going out with her twin. I did know, however, that this wasn't just a kiss to relive the feelings of the ones with Melanie. No, this kiss was pure passion and lust. How it happened I didn't know that either.

We slowly pulled away from each other, smiling and gasping for breath. Our foreheads remained together and I smiled down at her like a fool. She smirked at me.

"Wow, who knew somebody who was such a nerd could kiss like that?" She breathed a laugh. I laughed and shrugged.

"Yeah, who knew?" I whispered, kissing her again.

* * *

**Whoa. That was so not how I pictured this one-shot to turn out, but as I was reading over it I realized this was probably better than what I had in mind. And, I think the name still fits. They were in a club, there was dancing… So there. (: Review, please&+thankyou. 3**


End file.
